HP and the Murderer's Daughter
by GabbrelleT
Summary: The next bit is UP!!! A transfer student becomes friends with Harry and the gang, but eventually she must reveal her terrible secret... R/R!
1. First bit

Gabbrelle had never had a normal life. Her father was a madman, with a life scentence in prison for murdering her sister, Leana. Her mother had left the house when she was a baby. Gabbi was the 5 time karate champ of the WIKA (Wizarding International Karate Association) She lived alone in her father's country house, with almost no human contact. She thought she would never be accepted into a wizard school. At age eleven, though, she was accepted into Beuxbatons Academy of Magic. Gabbi went to Beuxbatons for four years. At age 14 she left the school, saying she didn't get the education she wanted, and she would search for a better school. It was then that she wrote to Albus Dumbledore. Her letter asked if she could be accepted at hogwarts for her fifth year of magical training. She said that she "had tried another school, but wanted a better education, with information that I could use on my many travels" Dumbledore wrote back, and told her she was accepted.  
  
-ON THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS-  
  
Harry was in the middle of a very exiting chess game with Ron when the compartment door opened. In the doorway stood an extremely pretty girl of about 15 with shoulder-length blonde hair and cold, untrusting blue eyes.  
  
" Would you mind if I sat here? All the other compartments are full." she said.  
  
"Sure," said Hermione, looking up from The Standadard Book of Spells Grade 5. The girl sat down next to Ron.  
  
"Might I know who I am sharing company with?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter, and these are my friends, Ron Weasly, and Hermione Granger. Who're you?"  
  
"My name is Gabbrelle Tanan" said Gabbi. " I'm starting school this year" During the journey to Hogwarts, Gabbi got aquainted w/ her compartment- mates. She learned that Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all starting their fifth year as well, and that they were all in Gryffindor House. She hoped she would be in Gryffindor too, as she was starting to think Ron was kind of cute. The ride to Hogwarts went on and on. Into the evening Ron, Hermione, Gabbi, and Harry talked. When Gabbi, Ron, and Harry were in the middle of a very serious ( ) discussion about Quidditch, the compartment door opened, and in the doorway stood Draco Malfoy, flanked as ever by his two cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.  
  
"The rumors are true then." he said. "There IS a very pretty new girl in this compartment just waiting to make my aquaintance""Just waiting to make your aquaintance?" exclaimed Gabbi " Harry, who is this slimeball? I need to know his name before I break his nose"  
  
"Are you now?" said Malfoy with a sneer.  
  
"Want proof?"  
  
"You could go the wrong way with friends at Hogwarts. This is why i'm here to help you. Come with me, and we'll discuss things together, without these idiots butting in."  
  
" Oh, shut up. Now, before I break your nose, I will give you proof that I can do this and this will give you a chance to run." and with a shout of " Kiaaa!"  
  
Gabbi brought her hand down on the compartment table, breaking it in half. Ron's mouth dropped open as Gabbi took out her wand, pointed it at the table, and muttered "Reparo!", fixing the table. When she turned around, Malfoy was gone.  
  
"Thank god that... SOMETHING is gone" she said.  
  
"Where did you learn to do that???" exclaimed Harry.  
  
" I am the 5 time champ of the WIKA, or Wizarding national karate association." she explained.  
  
"That explains it" said Ron.  
  
The Hogwarts Express finally came to a stop. When Gabbi got off of the train, she saw one of her new professors, Professor McGonagall running twords her.  
  
"Miss Tanan?" she inquired.  
  
"Here, Professor!"  
  
" Oh, there you are. You are to cross the lake with hagrid with the first years to be sorted." said Professor McGonagall.  
  
" All right. Where should I go?"  
  
" Wait over there with the other first years. Hagrid will come in a moment to take you across the lake. And Miss Tanan-"  
  
" Yes Professor?"  
  
" you will be sorted first" As Gabbi walked into the Great Hall with the first years, the first thing she noticed was the celing, which Hermione had told her was bewitched to look like the sky outside. They walked past the four house tables, Gryffindor, huffepuff, Ravenclaw, and slytherin. When Gabbi passed the slytherin table hemede eye contact with malfoy and winked. Malfoy scowled back at her. when Gabbi and the first years reached the staff table, the whole hall grew quiet. professor mcgonagall took out a three legged stool and a very old hat.  
  
she placed the hat on the stool and said (sorri i didn't have time to write the hat song) "when i call your name, you will put on the hat and wait for it to make its decision. you will then go to the appropriate house table. Tanan, Gabbrelle!"  
  
Gabbi walked up to the stool with complete confidence and jammed the hat down on her head.  
  
" Hmmmm... I see plenty of courage" said a voice inside her ear. "Yes, plenty of courage... a good heart... quite strong-willed. I know just where to put you... GRYFFINDOR!" Gabbi ran over to the gryffindor table, which was cheering and clapping. She sat down in the empty seat next to ron and began to watch the first years being sorted. As soon as the sorting was over, food finally appered on the golden plates, and the feast began. While Gabbi ate and talked with Ron, Hermione, and Harry, she also met some new people. Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryiffindor ghost, Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patil, fellow fifth years, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, and Seamus Finnigan, also fifth years. Then, all too soon, the feast was over, and it was time for bed.  
  
"Follow us, Gabbi, and we'll take you to the common room" said Ron. So they got up and left the hall for the Gryffindor common room. When Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Gabbi got near the common room, they suddenly realized that they didn't know the new password. But when they got to the Fat Lady's portrait, their problem was solved for them. A sixth year prefect leading a batch of first years came around the corner and gave the password ("Chicken Legs!"). Then, for the first time, Gabbi walked into the Gryffindor common room. It was a large, circular room with a few chairs and tables. There was also a fireplace. She was too tired to look around the common room, so she asked Hermione to show her to their dormitory. They said good night to Harry and Ron and walked up the spiral staircase to their dorm. They reached the door with a sign saying " FIFTH YEARS" and walked inside. There were many four-poster beds. Gabbi quickly figured out which one was hers, as it was the one with her luggage at the foot. She said good night to Hermione and got into her bed. Almost instantly she was asleep. Hermione woke up the next morning, dressed, and, as Gabbi seemed to already had left, went downstairs to breakfast alone. But when she got to the Great Hall, she found that Gabbi wasn't there. She sat down in an empty seat and waited for Harry and Ron. A few minutes later, they came into the hall and sat down on either side of Hermione.  
  
"Where's Gabbi?" asked Hermione.  
  
" I dunno" said Harry. " Maybe she had breakfast early"  
  
They got their course schedules and found that they had Care of Magical Creatures first.  
  
"We'd better go," said Ron, "or we'll be late!"  
  
No sooner had they walked onto the grounds that Harry spotted Gabbi. She was not walking twords Hagrids hut, but sitting on the roof with her feet dangling over the sides. Ron's mouth dropped open.  
  
"How did you get up there?!?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I climbed." At this, she jumped off the roof, landing like a cat on all fours. Ron's eyes widened to the size of saucers, but he obviously decided not to comment on the 50 foot jump. Instead, he turned and wispered to Harry,  
  
" She climbed. Yeah right! That wall goes straight up 50 feet! No one could do that!"  
  
"Except me!" Gabbi said, coming up alongside them. " You learn other things than karate at karate school, you know. They walked down to Care of Magical Creatures. The lesson, taught by hagrid as usual, was extremely boring, even with the Slytherins (even Malfoy, though every few mnutes shooding dagger looks at Gabbi, was quieter than normal). hagrd had begun to teach them about Horklumps, which, if possible, were the most boring creatures on earth. But Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gabbi, not wanting to upset Hagrid, didn't say anything about it. They just sat in silence until the end of the end of the class. The next few hours, days, and even weeks passed w/o incident, unless you count Neville getting a record 30th detention from Snape. He and Hermione spent the entire night getting lizard guts out of his hair (Neville had been forced to clean the work of some mischievous third years who thought it would be funny to plaster the entirety of one of the dungeons w/ lizard guts). The fifth years had been given liberal amounts of homework in the past few weeks, due to the O.W.L. tests they had to take at the end of the year, and evn Hermione, who was the only one that thought the homework was worth it, seemed unable to finish it all.  
  
One Friday morning well into the month of October, Ron, woke up surprisingly early, about 4:00 AM. At first, he didn't realize what had woken him, but then he heard the voice again. Someone else was awake, too. The person was singing (in quite a good voice) in the common room. He realized the person probably didn't want to be seen or heard, or else they would have sung during the day, where people could here them. Still, Ron couldn't resist taking a look. He quietly tiptoed down the spiraled staircase to get a look at the person. His mouth dropped open as he realized who it was. It was Hermione. Ron gasped and tripped down the last few stairs. Hermione turned around wildly and stared at Ron with a horrified look on her face. She then fled up the girls staircase with tears in her eyes, leaving Ron, open mouthed, alone in the common room. For the next three days Hermione stayed in her dormitory, only coming out for meals. Harry had noticed that her eyes were red and puffy, and that often there were one or two stray tears running down her cheek. Ron had told him and a few other fifth years what had happened, and somehow, the news had gotten to Malfoy and the Slytherins, who were teasing Hermoine at every opportunity.  
  
"Want to sing for us, Granger? We've heard you've got a nice voice!"  
  
"When's your next tour, Granger? We wouldn't want to miss it, hahaha..."  
  
Gabbi was extremely mad at Ron. She spent most of her free time in the dormitory with Hermione, obviously trying to calm her down. The rest of the time she either spent alone on the grounds or yelling at Ron. They often had blazing rows late at night in the Gryffindor common room, after everyone else had gone to bed.  
  
"Look what you've done to her! She's a wreck! The least you could have done is kept silent! Now everyone's teasing her and it's your fault! Her best friend! Though I'm not sure what she thinks of you now..."  
  
"Well, if she hadn't been singing at the top of her voice at 3 in the morning, nothing would have happened! Do you expect me to keep silent! All she was doing was singing!"  
  
They would go on and on for a long time, and then it would subside, leaving two very angry people punching pillows in different dormitories.  
  
But, after a while, Hermione started coming to lessons, and Ron and Gabbi were friends again.  
  
One Friday, two weeks later, when the mail came swooping in over breakfast as usual. Gabbi was surprised to see a large snowy owl land next to her. She took a muggle newspaper from its talons, unfolded it and nearly choked on a piece of bacon. Gabbi's cold blue eyes were on fire as she read the article. Harry thought she was going to burn a hole right through the paper.  
  
"Gabbi, what is it? asked Ron.  
  
But Gabbi didn't answer him. She just said, "I'll see you later" and walked out of the Great Hall, ripping the paper into a million little bits as she went. Gabbi didn't get any sleep that night. He was out. They had let him out. Who? Why? Did Leana mean anything anymore? She only knew one thing for sure. He wasn't going to be on house arrest for long. Gabbi knew that her life, and her friend's lives, were now in danger. The next day, when Gabbi came into the common room after breakfast, Harry, Ron, and Hermione immediately bombarded her with questions about what had happened the previous morning. "Gabbi, are you okay?" "What happened?" "What was written in that paper?" But Gabbi just said, "I'll tell you later. Right now, I've got a letter to write." She got out an eagle feather quill and a piece of parchment from her pocket and began to write. "Gabbi, who're you writing to?" asked Hermione. "Katherine" Gabbi answered. "Who's Katherine?" Ron asked. "and why are you writing to her?" "It's none of your business" Gabbi said, her eyes still on the letter. "But if you must know, its to tell her that my father was-" Gabbi hesitated, trying to control her anger. "was let out of prison." 


	2. The Next Bit

Hermione finally broke the silence. "Your dad was in prison?" she said in a faint voice. "What for?"

"And who's Katherine?" asked Ron.

"Katherine is Katherine Martinez, one of my best friends. She," Gabbi pointed at Hermione, "will know who she is"

"You're friends with Katherine Martinez? The 15 year old singer?"

"Yeah. We've been friends since second grade"

"But your dad- why-"

"He was imprisoned," Gabbi said, loathing in her voice, "for third degree murder."

"What-"

"Oh, Gabbi-"

"Who-"

"Gabbi, who did he… um… kill?" asked Harry

"My-" Gabbi's voice broke. Harry looked at her, and was startled to see tears in her eyes. Gabbi- cold, strong, Gabbi- was crying. "My sister…"


End file.
